The Technicolour Pirates
Introduction The Technicolour Pirates are a small yet significant group of pirates who have significant influences both inside and outside the Grand line and even the New World. They are led by Leo D Charlie, also known as Psychic Charlie, and have been operating for 11 and a half years. The group now consists of Eight Members, Charlie, Takeshi Watanabe (Druken Takeshi), Bella Sparrow (Run Away Bella), King Cooker (The Big Butcher), Palmer Allwright (The World Beater), Hiro Ramirez (The Celestial Slayer), Renny Lynch (The Gremlin Kid) and Jin Nabe (Flagship Jin). They have been through many adventures across the whole span of the world and they claim to be one of the few pirate groups that are not in search of the One Piece. Jolly Roger The Technicolour Pirates' jolly roger is a skull and crossbones. Unlike most skull and crossbones designs it has 6 bones behind the skull all of different colours (from clockwise) Red, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Purple and Green. The Skull itself is different, it has eyebrows and the one on the right is raised giving the right eye a slant to it. It is also wearing glasses and has a hand holding the book Philosophies of The Sea ''mimicing the attire of the Captain. Crew; Members, Roles and Bounties throughtout the crews existence Crew is listed Chronologically to when they joined the crew. Leo D Charlie- Role: Captain First Bounty: 75'000'000 Reason: For being a member of The Red Hair Pirates and causing numerous disturbances as a member. Second Bounty: 300'000'000 Reason: For defeating and killing the pirate Ozzy Nugent worth 240'000'000 Third Bounty (Current Bounty):350'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damage to Kizaru's fleet and escaping Kizaru's assault. Takeshi Watanabe- Role: First Mate/First Swordsmen First Bounty: 75'000'000 Reason: For Being a member of The Red Hair Pirates and causing numerous disturbances as a member. Second Bounty: 150'000'000' Reason: For defeating Jimmy Mercury worth 95'000'000. Third Bounty (Current Bounty): 200'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damage to Kizaru's fleet and escaping Kizaru's assault. Bella Sparrow- Role: Sharpshooter/Engineer First Bounty: 30'000'000 Reason:Causing continual disturbance in Alubarna (and by special request of her father and Edrik Alvah) Second Bounty: 105'000'000 Reason: Defeating Elvis Claton worth 80'000'000 Third Bounty (Current Bounty): 125'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damage to Kizaru's fleet and escaping Kizaru's assasult. King Cooker- Role: Cook/Second Swordsmen First Bounty: 40'000'000 Reason: Destroying numerous high bountied bandits and numerous small settlements. Second Bounty: 80'000'000 Reason: For contributing to the near complete destruction of The Rocker Pirates. Third Bounty (Current Bounty): 150'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damage to Kizaru's fleet, which included defeating an entire giant divison and escaping Kizaru's assault. Palmer Allwright- Role: Navigator First Bounty: 5'000'000 Reason: For causing disorderly conduct and beating several people severely. Second Bounty: 50'000'000 Reason: The same as the first but defeating far stronger opponents, including sveral marine officers. Third Bounty: 90'000'000 Reason: For to contributing to the near complete destruction of The Rocker Pirates. Fourth Bounty(Current Bounty): 170'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damage to Kizaru's fleet and escaping Kizaru's assault Hiro Ramirez- Role: Doctor/Third Swordsmen First Bounty: 45'000'000 Reason: For killing numerous nobles as well as some high level pirates. Second Bounty: 150'000'000 Reason For assassinating 5 Tenryubito in broad daylight. Third Bounty(Current Bounty): 200'000'000 Reason: For causing extensive damge to Kizaru's fleet and escaping Kizaru's assault Renny Lynch- Role: Musician First Bounty: 50'000'000 Reason: For commiting numerous felonies as a member of The Rocker Pirates. Jin Nabe- Role: Shipwright/Ship First Bounty: 50'000'000 Reason: For murdering numerous people around Water 7 (framed by CP9) Second Bounty: 175'000'000 Reason For joining with The Technicolour Pirates (Was acctually CP9 increasing the bounty for better chances of obtaining the Pluton Blueprints) Dreams Charlie- To always live life as an adventure, to the point where he hopes that he will die on an adventure. Takeshi- To one day sit around a table with all of the strongest people in the world, whether friend or foe, and have a drink after defeating them all. Bella- To live as freely as the wind does. Cooker- To one day return to Elbaf and show his father, mother and all the other giants just how powerful he is. Palmer- To draw a map of everything and to gain the title that his master had. Hiro- To see that justice is dealt accross the world, through destroying the corrupt and healing the innocent. Renny- To one day create a great Rock Opera on the seas...... And also to one day see Bella's panties (bloody pervert) Jin- To create a ship like the Oro Jackson and sail it to the ends of the earth. Battle Factors at their Peak (After the Two Year Time Skip) '''Benchmarks'- Strength: Whitebeard=100, Speed: Kizaru=100, Endurance: Whitebeard=100, Intellect: Dr Vega Punk=100, Devil Fruit: Blackbeard=100, Haki: Shanks=100, Swordsmanship: Mihawk=100, Marksmanship: Yassop=100, Polearm Mastery: Whitebeard=100. 'Charlie' Strength: '''97 '''Speed: '''96 '''Endurance: '''96 '''Intellect: '''100 '''Devil Fruit: 99 Haki: '''90 '''Swordsmanship: 95 Marksmanship: 80 Polearm Masetery: 80 Total: 833 'Takeshi' Strength: '''100 '''Speed: '''95 '''Endurance: '''96 '''Intellect: '''80 '''Devil Fruit: '''99 '''Haki: 90 Swordsmanship: 99 Marksmanship: 75 Polearm Mastery: '''75 '''Total: 809 'Bella' Strength: '''60 '''Speed: '''60 '''Endurance: 60 Intellect: 100 Devil Fruit: 80 Haki: '''90 '''Swordsmanship: '''50 '''Marksmanship: '''100 '''Polearm Mastery: '''50 '''Total: 650 'Cooker' Strength: '''100 '''Speed: '''60 '''Endurance: 100 Intellect: 60 Devil Fruit: 0 Haki: 90 Swordsmanship: 98 Marksmanship: '''50 '''Polearm Mastery: '''70 '''Total: 628 'Palmer' Strength: '''99 '''Speed: 99 Endurance: 99 Intellect: '''90 '''Devil Fruit: '''0 '''Haki: 90 Swordsmanship: '''60 '''Marksmanship: '''60 '''Polearm Mastery: '''60 '''Total: 657 'Hiro' Strength: '''95 '''Speed: '''99 '''Endurance: '''95 '''Intellect: '''90 '''Devil Fruit: 0 Haki: '''90 '''Swordsmanship: '''98 '''Marksmanship: 60 Polearm Mastery: 60 Total: 687 'Renny' Strength: '''55 '''Speed: '''95 '''Endurance: '''55 '''Intellect: 90 Devil Fruit: '''0 '''Haki: 100 Swordsmanship: '''90 '''Marksmanship: '''60 '''Polearm Mastery: '''60 '''Total: 515 'Jin' Strength: 8'0 '''Speed: 8'0 'Endurance: 8'0 '''Intellect: 90 Devil Fruit: 80 Haki: '''90 '''Swordsmanship: 60 Marksmanship: '''60 '''Polearm Mastery: '''100 '''Total: 720 'History' The Technicolour Pirates may have been operating for 11 and a half years but they truly began when Shanks came to visit his hometown in West Blue, 8 years after Gol D Roger had fallen ill, and there he met two children, Charlie and Takeshi. Shanks left his mark on the two boys and the two became determined to become pirates and join The Red Hair Pirates. Ofcourse Shanks refused them but the two were undetermined, they said good bye to their parents and snuck aboard The Red Hair's ship, when they were far enough out to sea the boys revealed themselves much to Shanks' surprise and stated themselves as members of crew. Shanks had no choice but to accept and the boys were accepted fully as members. Years past, at age 15 the two boys came to Foosha Village with Shanks, here they stayed for a year. Within that year they met a young boy called Monkey D Luffy who, like them 7 years before, wanted to join Shanks' crew. After the year passed they said their good byes and told the young Luffy that one day they would meet again at sea. Two years after the boys made a decision, whilst the Red Hair Pirates were in the Grand Line making their way towards the New World, that would change their lives. They decided to leave Shank's crew and become their own pirate crew. Shanks' lazily told them "If that's what you think is the best for ya, go right on ahead" and with a smile presented them two gifts, two Devil Fruits. Shanks then told them good luck, gave them a small boat and the boys went on their way making port in Alabasta whilst Shanks made his way back to the New World. The two then set about deciding who would be Captain and also who would get what Devil Fruit, one was a purple, apple shaped fruit with red streaks down either side and the other was a brown, pear shaped fruit with white bubble like circles dotting it's skin. The two decided that whoever won two rounds out of three in a punch up would be crowned Captain and would get the purple fruit whilst the loser would become First Mate and would get the brown fruit. After a gruelling 2 hours of beating eachother to near death, Charlie had won and was named Captain. They celebrated that night by having their respective devil fruits for dinner, commenting that they tasted like a mix between rotten octopus and mouldy mutton. Charlie found that he had gained psychic powers, he had consumed the Reibei Reibei no Mi, Takeshi on the other hand wouldn't find out what his fruit had given him until a year later. During their time in Alabasta they met a girl similar in age to them named Bella, they had seen her making quick work of some pursuers with a basic slingshot and asked her what the problem was. She revealed to them that she was from a noble family and decided to run away after finding out that she was to be in an arranged marriage to a local business tyrant. Charlie said that they would help her, for a price. He said that she could escape on their boat but only if she would become their Sharpshooter and join the ranks of the Technicolour Pirates, she aggreeded and they set off into the grand line. During their travels they aquired a larger crew and gained considerable bounties and most importantly they had gained a ship, The Gypsy's Caravan. Also during this time, Bella had gained a Devil Fruit Power from the Sacchi Sacchi No Mi, she was given the ability to sense all living beings. After Recruiting Palmer Allwright as their Navigator, the crew had a run in with a powerful crew named the Rocker Pirates and the two crews faced off in the middle of the ocean. All though their crew was smaller ther Technicolour Pirates were more than a match for the majority of the Rocker Pirates, they then faced off against the strongest members of the Rocker Pirates one of which would later become a member of their own crew, Renny Lynch. During the ensuing chaos Charlie was posioned by the Rocker's Captain, Ozzy Nugent. However much to Ozzy's surprise, Charlie was able to continue fighting and was even able to gain the upper hand despite the immense pain he was in. It was then that Ozzy resorted to his last method, aiming for the rest of the Technicolour Pirates he fired five posioned darts straight towards Tekeshi's back, Charlie stopped them with his telekinesis. Ozzy then smiled and fired five more darts straight towards Charrlie knwoing that in his present state there was no way he could defend himself from them. They hit their mark. Expecting him to be dead on his feet Ozzy laughed maniacly, but he was interuppted by a far heartier laugh from Charlie, he was still alive and he spoke "Ya know what? I don't think I've ever met such a cowardly fighter as your self. You use posion, you attack people who are battling someone else and you attack me when I'm without any kind of defense." Ozzy was terrified and then resorted to hitting Charlie's "good" nature. He aimed at Renny, who was shocked enough to find that his Captain was so cowardly from his previous actions during the fight and was now so angry he was at the point of no return. Charlie however threatened Ozzy "No more games *cough* You shoot and I'll send that dart straight between you're eyes!" Ozzy then retaliated and said "Then surrender and drop to you're knees!" Charlie complied, Ozzy aimed for his head but Renny jumped in the way "You were prepared to save my life now I'm saving your's!" With no Hesitation Ozzy shot, Renny flinched but the dart did not hit him, the dart then turned around, the point facing Ozzy it then shot straight towards him and went straight between his eyes piercing right the way through his skull, killing him. "I told you" Charlie stated. After this Renny joined the crew unofficially to help them find a doctor, with Bella's sensory powers they were able to find the closest doctor quickly however they found that it was the highly trained Ninja Hiro Ramirez. Hiro said that he would not heal anyone until someone beat him in a fight, Takeshi stepped up to the plate and after a long battle he had won. Charlie was treated and as he healed, Hiro asked him if he could join the crew, Charlie accepted. Once they had left for the sea once again Renny then announced that he would offciallly join the crew now as he still owed Charlie his life as it was Takeshi who had defeated Hiro. After this, Hiro then revealed one of the reasons why he wanted to join them, he was on the run from the World Government for killing five Tenryubito and he needed someone to hide his tracks. Almost all of the crew lost their temper, King Cooker almost smashed both Hiro and the Ship in his rage however Takeshi calmed him down, Charlie then smiled and said that it wasn't a problem and that he belived that the crew was about ready to take on the World Government. A year after they were finnaly faced with the forces of the World Government, Admiral Kizaru himself had come with a small fleet of elite fighters. The crew fought valiantly but they were defeated and the Gypsy's Caravan was destroyed. The crew escaped and were able to make it to land on bits of the Gypsy's Caravan, they had also managed to recover the figurehead of their former ship. They found that they had arrived in Water 7 and quickly set about trying to find a ship but without money they had to find work to pay for a new ship. It was in water 7 that they met the final member of their crew, Jin Nabe. After befriending them Jin gave them an offer, he would use his Norimono Norimono No Mi powers and become the ship they needed if they helped him gather the materials he needed to create a ship similar to the Oro Jackson. After a year they had gathered the pieces that they needed and made a base on an island in the new world so that Jin could build the ship that he envisoned. After only 6 months the ship was finished, but Jin said that he did not wish to name it and he said that all ships need a Captain. So he gave the ship to the crew and stated that they would need someone to maintain it, so he said he would be taking up permanent residence with the crew and so The Technicolour Pirates were fully formed at last. The new ship would be called The Crimson Express. Since then the crew has made a name for themselves as pirates of adventure, only going where the wind takes them and only doing things in the name of adventure and fun. However they have been spotted conversing with the Red Hair Pirates and it was found out that they had formed an alliance with their Captain's former Captain. They have also been shown showing interests in large events such as the War of the Best however it is unknown whether they had attended the war, they are certainly powerful enough to have joined it. Friends, Allies and Enemies Work in Progress.. Adventures Prolouge Shanks returns home, Stoaways Aboard The Red Hair's Ship?! Part 1 Shanks returns home, Stoaways Aboard The Red Hair's Ship?! Part 2 The Beginnings of The Crew, Tales from Before The Time Skip! Two Pirates in a Dingy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Two Pirates in a Dingy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Part 1 Two Pirates in a Dingy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Part 2 A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker! A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker! Part 1 A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker! Part 2 The Aquisition of a Ship, The Gypsy's Caravan Sets Sail! The Aquisition of a Ship, The Gypsy's Caravan Sets Sail! Part 1 The Aquisition of a Ship, The Gypsy's Caravan Sets Sail! Part 2 The Dying Master's Request, Race Up Reverse Mountain! The Dying Master's Request, Race Up Reverse Mountain! Part 1 The Dying Master's Request, Race Up Reverse Mountain! Part 2 The Dying Master's Request, Race Up Reverse Mountain! Part 3 Prelude to Battle! Meeting The Gremlin Kid! Prelude to Battle! Meeting The Gremlin Kid! Battle on The High Seas! The Technicolour Pirates vs The Rocker Pirates! Battle on The High Seas! The Technicolour Pirates vs The Rocker Pirates! Part 1 Battle on The High Seas! The Technicolour Pirates vs The Rocker Pirates! Part 2 Battle on The High Seas! The Technicolour Pirates vs The Rocker Pirates! Part 3 The Captains in Danger?! The Ninja Doctors Challenge! The Captains in Danger?! The Ninja Doctors Challenge! Part 1 The Captains in Danger?! The Ninja Doctors Challenge! Part 2 Hiro's Secret Revealed! The Year Long Chase! Hiro's Secret Revealed! The Year Long Chase! Part 1 Hiro's Secret Revealed! The Year Long Chase! Part 2 Hiro's Secret Revealed! The Year Long Chase! Part 3 Caught in a Web! The Harsh Light of Kizaru! Caught in a Web! The Harsh Light of Kizaru! Part 1 Caught in a Web! The Harsh Light of Kizaru! Part 2 Caught in a Web! The Harsh Light of Kizaru! Part 3 Stranded in Water 7, The Muderous Naginata Wielder? Stranded in Water 7, The Muderous Naginata Wielder? Part 1 Stranded in Water 7, The Muderous Naginata Wielder? Part 2 Stranded in Water 7, The Muderous Naginata Wielder? Part 3 Jin's Bargain, Voyage to The New World! Jin's Bargain, Voyage to The New World! Part 1 Jin's Bargain, Voyage to The New World! Part 2 The Finding Of a New Land, The Build of The New Ship Begins! The Finding Of a New Land, The Build of The New Ship Begins! Part 1 The Finding Of a New Land, The Build of The New Ship Begins! Part 2 The Ship's Completion, The Voyage Begins Again! The Ship's Completion, The Voyage Begins Again! Category:Pirate Crews Category:Created by TheMediaJudge